The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - This Is The End
by WttseLegend
Summary: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS ABOUT THE END OF TWILIGHT PRINCESS. I wrote down the end of Twilight Princess, with the original dialogues, but with a slightly twisted ending. I hope you like it !


...And as I finally managed to knock him down to the earth, I leaped into the air and slided the holy blade through his chest.

The cry of the evil one filled the plain.

I had finally done it.

He managed to get up slowly, through grunts of agony, and stumbled a few steps. The unreal light on his chest, right where he had been wounded, shined brighter.

He was no longer laughing. A deep hoarse voice, coming from the centre of the earth itself, emanated from him:

"Do not think this is over... T-The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!", he said with difficulty, trying to escape the claws of death.

For a moment, I thought that he would, that the Triforce of Power would save him once again, but the golden mark on his hand flickered one last time before vanished completely. The holy light surrounding the Blade of Evil's bane, still deep in his chest, disappeared and became a black hole. His breaths became short and ragged, and his piercing yellow eyes lost their intensity.

Zant appeared out of nowhere. Was he alive? Or was it just a hallucination? I would never know. Nevertheless, he watched Ganondorf slowly die before his eyes. Then, without a single expression of pity across his face, he violently titled his head.

And in a last gasp of agony, the bearer of Triforce of Power choked his final breath and was still.

This was the end.

The Princess and I stood in silence, as an orange and gold shade, colour of the hour of twilight, lighted up the whole sky.

I was suddenly aware of a bright light on my right. Despite the intensity, I managed to look and saw the silhouette of Midna, surrounded by the four light spirits Ordon, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. They slowly turned towards me and stared, as if they wanted to give me some kind of message, and then faded away.

So Midna was still alive? She wasn't killed by Ganondorf?

Hope rose in my heart and I began running up the hill, the light of the sunset blinding me. When I arrived at the top, panting, I stopped to catch my breath. As I looked up, I was surprised not to see the imp I always knew, but a tall hooded figure. She turned around to face me, and all I could do is stare, mouth opened, at the vision.

Her amazing beauty struck me. Her flamboyant orange hair, colour of the fire living in her, stood out on her grey skin. Her small lips were of a light purple, but oddly enough it fitted extremely well with the rest of her body. She was tall and slim, with long legs, one black and one light grey. The silver tiara and head gem, royal attributes of the Twilight Princess, rested on her head. All over her body were drawn turquoise luminescent runes, reminding me of those found on the Palace of Twilight.

But the most striking feature of all, were her eyes, igniting with a vivid and intense red, where I could read her will and desire to help her people. She stood there as true ruler of the Twili.

This was so different from the imp-like creature I had know, yet so alike. For a moment I was afraid that the Midna I had known, my Midna, had disappeared. But she titled her head on the side and looked at me with a smile on her lips.

- "What? Say something!", she said, with a mischievous glitter in those red eyes of hers, and at that moment I knew I had been wrong. She was still my Midna.

- "Or am I so beautiful that you have no words left?", she asked, chuckling, a beam on her face.

My face finally lightened up with a smile, enchanted by her image, and I was still not able to utter a single word to express my amazement.

A few days later, the Princess and I met Midna at the Mirror of Twilight. It had been decided that now Midna had no purpose let in Hyrule, she would go back to the Twilight Realm to look after her people. It had been a hard decision, we didn't want her to leave, but it was fair. She didn't belong to the light world, and I was no Twili.

Dawn was about to break, and this was finally the moment when we all said goodbye. The chamber of the Mirror was silent, and a soft wind blew in our hair.

The Twilight Princess was facing us, looking serious. Farore, was she beautiful...

- "So I guess this is farewell, uh?", she asked, her clear voice filling the place. "Light and shadow can't mix as we all know", she added with a sad smile. "But... never forget there's another world bound to this one."

- "Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin", the Princess answered. "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...", she added, almost to herself. "They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She was now looking up at Midna with certainty. "Yes... that is what I believe."

- "Zelda... Your heart is true and your words are kind. If all in Hyrule are like you... then maybe you'll be alright.", she said with a smile.

She walked up in front of the Mirror of Twilight. A gust of wind entered the chamber, lifting the Princess' dark hair.

Right before she climbed up the stairs leading up to her realm, she turned around to look at me.

- "Thank you... Well, the Princess spoke truly, as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again...", she said joyfully, as if this was nothing but a goodbye, a smile on her lips.

But then her face turned serious and she looked down as something bright and glittering appeared in the corner of her eye. A tear?

- "Link...", she said sadly, as the tear made its way across her and the mirror, "I... See you later..."

The tear touched the mirror and it made a sinister sound, as large cracks appeared on its smooth surface.

What? No!

I quickly turned around, only to see Midna climb the stairs in a hurry, then she turned to face us. Her body slowly vanished into Twilight Particles as she entered her realm. At the last second, she looked at me and stared in my eyes, hers igniting with an intense red. She finally disappeared entirely, as the Mirror of Twilight shattered into a thousand pieces.

And all I could do is stare at where she has vanished, addressing her my silent farewells.

- "Alright, kiddos! Time to go to bed." None of the children sitting in front of me budged, apparently too bewildered by that end to move.

One, finally managed to speak after a moment, tears appearing in her eyes. "But... the end is so sad!"

- "Stories are not eternal, Ketari. They all end one way or another. But don't worry, she is perfectly fine where she is."

- "How do you know?", asked shyly Will, one of the youngers.

-"I just know it", I answered with a smile.

Despite what others may think, you haven't left, Midna. I still see you in every shadow, feel you at every moment, hear you laughing lightly in my mind. Everywhere I go, my thoughts are with you, and I know yours are with me.

The children soon left one after the other, tired after this long story. Only one remained, lost in her thoughts.

- "Grandpa Link?", she asked.

- "Hmm?"

- "Is this story real?"

I turn around to face her. Bright blue eyes were staring at me, full of wiseness and responsibility despite her young age.

- "Who knows, Zelda?

Maybe it's just a legend..."


End file.
